


Hell fire (For the Pack)

by Shisuca



Series: Fictober18 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles Stilinski, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuca/pseuds/Shisuca
Summary: fictober18 day 10 Prompt "You think this troubles me"More teen wolf and more steter (stilesxpeter)along with bad friend Scott {not that I really like Scott anyway}Gerard is back, this time he needs to die.





	Hell fire (For the Pack)

Another day in beacon hill’s, another fight. This one had been a long time coming, Gerard was back, and he wasn’t just going to leave.

That only left one option, but Scott being Scott was against it. As usually. 

“Scott, we can’t let him live. Not this time” Stiles said with a hard edge in his voice

“we don’t kill people stiles, or have you forgotten that”   
Scott all but snarled at him. Gasps were heard within the room everyone stared at Scott in disbelief, like they couldn’t believe he would say that. 

“No, I haven’t forgotten,” Stiles said with a growled “, but I will not lie this basted live, not again.”

He stated while glaring at Scott daring him to say something.

His only response was to quietly mutter “then go do it yourself.”

Stiles just sighed 

“you think that would be a problem for me? If it means keeping this pack safe, I would burn down the world.”

With that said he grabbed his things before he could get to the door a hand grabbed his wrist

“If you do this, Scott might not forgive you,” Lydia said

“you think that would trouble me, He already thinks me a murderer might as well be Macbeth.” 

With that he walked out the door, as he reached the jeep he realised the someone had followed him. Turning to see who it was, he wasn’t surprised at who he found.

There stood Peter hale a man with more than enough reason to kill Gerard. 

“you don’t have to help me, besides Scott might not let you back in the pack if you do.”

Peter just smiled, his broken and twisted smile before walking to the jeep saying 

“You think this troubles me.”


End file.
